Due to high integration or miniaturization of a semiconductor device, a heat generated during an operation of the semiconductor device may degrade a performance and a reliability of the semiconductor device.
The conventional temperature distribution measuring apparatus may measure infrared radiation emitted from a sample using an infrared camera, which is referred to as an infrared thermal imaging method. The infrared thermal imaging method may have a high temperature resolution. The infrared thermal imaging method may measure a temperature distribution of a sample by detecting a mid-infrared radiation. The infrared thermal imaging method may have a spatial resolution of about 3 μm due to an optical diffraction limit. Thus, there is a desire for a sub-micron high-resolution temperature distribution measuring apparatus to be used for measuring and analyzing a temperature characteristic of a micropattern or highly integrated semiconductor device.
There is a prior art, Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1350976 (Title: Temperature distribution measuring device) filed on Dec. 22, 2010 and registered on Jan. 14, 2014. The prior art relates to a temperature distribution measuring device for contactlessly measuring a temperature distribution of a sample having a three-dimensional (3D) structure and, more particularly, to a temperature distribution measuring device for measuring a 3D temperature distribution of a sample, the device including a chromatic dispersion lens, a diffraction spectroscope, and a photodetector array to measure a temperature distribution in a depth direction (a z-axial direction) of the sample based on a thermal reflection method and to measure a temperature distribution in a parallel direction (an x-y-axis direction) of the sample using a biaxial scanning mirror based on the thermal reflection method.